I’m An Albatraoz
|artist = |year = 2014 |alt = Community Remix |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) February 7, 2017 (JDU) Community Remix May 26, 2016 (JDU) |mashup = Merry Go Round ( ) |dg = |mode = Solo |nogm = 4 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) 6 (Beta) |pc = to |gc = to |lc = Red (Mashup) Red (Community Remix) |nowc = Albatraoz |perf = Shirley Henault |audio = |pictos = 100 (Classic) 82 (Mashup) |kcal = 18 (Classic) |dura = 2:38 (Classic) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Dark Purple 2A: Greyish Gold 2B: Brownish Grey-Gold |difficulty = Hard }}AronChupa tarafından "I’m An Albatraoz" , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı, bir müzik kutusunun içinden bir balerine benzemeye çalışan bir kadındır. O ışıltılı bir üst, mor puf etek, kırmızı şort ve mavi bir taç ile pembe bir elbise giyer. Hafif lavanta tozlukları ve mor bale terlik giyer. Ayrıca karşı tarafa bir yay ile sağa doğru kıvırcık kıvırcık saçları vardır. Düşüşte, mor bir taslak ile siyah döner. Fransız hatları sırasında kıyafeti tek renkli bir lavantaya dönüşüyor. Dans hareketleri, mekanik hareketlerin ve bale esinli bir tutumun birleşimidir. Sahnelerin Arkasında Mavi bir fanila giyiyor. Fakat Çıkışta, cildini gösterdiği gibi cildine uyacak beyazdır. -Onun derisini göstermiyor-. Arka Plan Elektronik müzik ile retro kabare tarzı arasındaki karışımdan esinlenen rutin, klasik müzik kutusunun içinde yer alıyor. Ağırlıklı olarak kahverengi ve altındır, ancak dansçı kararması sırasında pembe ışıkları yakar ve parlar. Arka plan ve dansçı, şarkının belirli bölümlerinde yoğunlaşarak uzaklaşır. Mashup I'm Am Albatraoz has a Mashup with the theme Merry Go Round, which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins on the Wii). Dancers GM '' indicates a Gold Move.'' *''Addicted To You'' *''I Gotta Feeling'' *''Ievan Polkka'' *''Danse (Pop Version)'' *''Summer'' *Maps *Break Free *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' *You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) *Maps *Break Free *''Crazy Christmas (Remake) *''Ievan Polkka *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Futebol Crazy (Remake) *Flashdance ... What A Feeling'' *''Blame'' *''Uptown Funk'' *''I Love It'' GM Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 4 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Kollarınızı hafifçe geçerken öne doğru itin. Gold Moves 3: Hareket ettirme robotuna benzer şekilde ellerinizi eğin ve atın. Gold Moves 4: Kollarınızı ve bacaklarınızı yukarı kaldırın. Bu rutinin son hamlesi. albatraoz gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 albatraoz gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game albatraoz gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 albatraoz gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game albatraoz gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 albatraoz gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Beta Beta rutinde 6 Gold Moves var.Gold Moves 4, 5 ve 6 art arda yapılır: Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 3:Sağ elinizle sağ tarafta bir öpücük uçurun. Gold Moves 4:Biraz çömel, kollarını 180 ° aç. Gold Moves 5 ve 6:Sağ elinizi kaldırın ve sol elinizi karnınızın önüne koyun. Gold Move 6 bunun tersini yapın, sol elinizi kaldırın ve sağ elinizi karnınızın önüne koyun. Albatraoz beta gm 1.jpg|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 Albatraoz beta gm 4.jpg|Gold Move 4 Albatraoz beta gm 5.jpg|Gold Move 5 Albatraoz beta gm 6.jpg|Gold Move 6 Mashup Mashup'da 1 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves: Kollarınızı saatin aksi yönünde döndürürken hayal kırıklığı içinde kafanızın arkasına koyun. Bu rutinin son hamlesi. (I Love It) Iloveit gm 4.png|Gold Move albatraozmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests Classic *Lightning Community Remix I'm An Albatraoz has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) *RosanneSmango (United Arab Emirates) *Joskeldym (Peru) *GiannisInLove (Greece) *FlintySquare549 (USA) *fraclajaz (Canada) *Draketastic (USA) *DAD76-_- (Italy) *FERNIIE39 (USA) *AleJorgeNS (Brazil) *teeven (France) *Sam_Bol19 (USA) *SurferOfSouth (Brazil) *Sandy381 (France) *VitorHCL (Brazil) *MorocanCrusher3 (France) *KotoyamaD (Russia) *Of Hugo (France) *coffebeanz (USA) *Manongotswag (France) *jaytaty24 (USA) *elskaligr (USA) *dangerniel (Germany) *SiVi0Mango (Russia) *thecreator0512 (Russia) *Celeste91 (Netherlands) *Draketastic (USA) *Troudl93 (France) *gabisthebest (Canada) *coffebeanz (USA) *Bentendlo (Germany) *ludmilalv17 (Brazil) *elrubius034 (Colombia) *coffebeanz (USA) *Snakepit76 (France) *luanzInk (Brazil) *Of Hugo (France) *ninja kitten654 (UK) *nijishoujo (USA) *lauragaming (UK) *nijishoujo (USA) *cece59111 (France) *robertokirby386 (USA) *urinyan (Japan) *Awesomstarguy (USA) *Nano Pro en GD (Mexico) *Danielopesbrown (Brazil) *UnknitTerror691 (UK) *cc1celina (Germany) *Caiolobo59 (UK) *cc1celina (Germany) *HerClient697 (USA) *reginissima (Mexico) *phillips5boys (USA) *fraclajaz (Canada) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *High Voltage *All Songs F-J Trivia *I'm An Albatraoz için dosyalarında, şarkıdan sonra bir piktogramın adı gösteriliyor. * 'da, I'm An Albatraoz'um ve bu These Boots Are Made For Walking, Just Dance 2016 paketinde satın alınamazdı. Bu daha sonra düzeltildi. Galeri Game Files Albatraozsqu.jpg|'' '' Albatraozmu cover generic.png|'' '' (Mashup) Albatraozcmu.jpg|'' '' (Community Remix) Albatraoz cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1 64x64 m 454d15c278e91e57 14.png| album background (7th-gen) Albatraoz cover@2x.jpg| cover 295.png|Avatar 200295.png|Golden avatar 300295.png|Diamond avatar 514.png|Community Remix avatar 200514.png|Golden Community Remix avatar 300514.png|Diamond Community Remix avatar albatraoz pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Albatraozbackground.png|Background (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots IAA In-menu.gif|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Screen Shot 2017-03-10 at 11.59.18 AM.png|'' '' on the menu (2017) Promotional Images Just-Dance-2016-060815-002.png|Promotional coach Imanalbatraozjd2016.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 392311.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 392310.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Just2DaysToGo.jpeg|The coach in the "Just 2 Days To Go!" photo CR ALBATRAOZ 245850.jpg|Community Remix header Behind the Scenes dewde.png|Behind the Scenes 1 albatraoz bts.png|Behind the Scenes 2 Beta Elements albatraoz beta gameplay.jpg|Beta routine albatraoz beta background 1.png|Beta background 1 Albatraoz beta background 2.png|Beta background 2 Albatraoz beta background 3.png|Beta background 3 Albatraoz beta background 4.png|Beta background 4 Videos Official Music Video AronChupa - I'm an Albatraoz (Official Music Video) I'm An Albatraoz (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers I’m An Albatraoz - Gameplay Teaser (US) I’m An Albatraoz - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - I'm an Albatraoz Just Dance Now - I'm An Albatraoz 5* Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - I'm An Albatraoz - 5 Stars (Superstar) Just Dance 2018 - I'm An Albatraoz I'm An Albatraoz - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just Dance 2016 - I'm an Albatraoz Mash-Up 'Community Remix' Just Dance 2016 - I'm An Albatraoz (Community Remix) - 5 stars Extractions Just Dance 2016 NOGUI I'm An Albatraoz Beta Elements Just Dance 2016 I'm Albatroz Beta Version 2 Just Dance 2016 - I'm An Albatraoz - Unfinished Map References Site Navigation ru:I’m An Albatraoz en:I’m An Albatraoz es:I’m An Albatraoz Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:AronChupa Şarkıları Kategori:Little Sis Nora Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Shirley Henault